


Engulf

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Anythingbutgrey's Doomed Ship Ficathon. Prompt: Buffy/Angel, Angelus/Drusilla, I could see the steaming, of his cloudy breath, no, I was not dreaming, I was next to death. As I lay there twitching, then my legs he tied. There was nothing missing, on the day I died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulf

Drusilla turns her head and through blood splattered vision, she can see a hand reaching out to her. For a moment, she thinks it is a dream. It is bent at a strange angle, reaching out for her like a hand up from the sea. She can’t see past the arm, the blood and tears stuck to her eye lashes blurring her vision. She tilts her head only slightly. That is all she can manage as the body atop her weighs her down, his rough movements forcing her body back and forth against the wooden floor. She doesn’t feel anything but his weight. She’s long since gone numb. Perhaps minutes, hours, maybe even days he’s been on her, an anchor holding her down, drilling deeper and deeper with each passing moment. She can’t seem to breathe, not even enough to scream anymore. She’s been drowning under him for too long. 

Her arm moves, unfettered by his weight. Her other arm is still held above her head, his fingers digging in, leaving a pattern of black and blue and red. She knows the skin is raw but it stopped throbbing, stopped bursting with pain as he ground the tiny bones of her wrist. Her fingertips brush the fingers of the other. For a brief moment, there is a connection and she feels the coolness. She’s cold too. Perhaps dead as well. She couldn’t hear the panicked thudding of her heart in her ears anymore. 

As he shudders above her, she finally feels something: a sharp blossoming of pain, first at her neck and then burning her from the inside out as he drained her life. She grasps the other hand, fingers sticky with blood, straining for that last touch. In her mind, she knows that arm won’t save her, won’t pull her from the depths. She feels herself slip under and then, at long last, she’s gone.


End file.
